From Where You Are
by whisperslove
Summary: Songfic. Draco's worst fear returns and he's forced to do whatever to it takes to keep the one he loves safe.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

A/N: This is my first story. It's sad and I hope it achieves tears. I don't mind constructive criticism, but no flames please.

The song is "From where you are" by Lifehouse.

It's a brilliant song and I suggest you listen to it whilst reading this.

* * *

He'd love her forever…

He never wanted break her heart. But he had to, to keep her safe, he had to.

"_Draco!" She giggled as he twirls her in the air. Her hair flowed in the wind as she threw her head back, basking in the day's warmth._

He'd loved that about her; how just one look at her made him forget all the worries. How one second with her felt like a lifetime. If only he had a lifetime with her.

So far away from where you are

'_Why does it have to be like this? Is it because I'm being punished for all my wrongs? _

_Do I really deserve this?'_

So here he stands, alone. In the midst of this vast and empty field, the stars shining brightly at him.

Standing underneath the stars

And I wish you were here

How he wished everything was the same.

And for it all to start with a letter.

_Draco,_

_Miss me, son? I hope so, as have I missed you._

_You thought you'd gotten rid of me? I've returned to the wizarding world and I'm here to stay. I'll be seeing you and your mudblood soon._

_With all the love in the world,_

_Lucius Malfoy  
_

_His mind exploded with a thousand expletives._

'_**Well you didn't expect everything to be all flowers and sunshine, did you?**_

_No.'_

"_What's wrong, love?" She whispered into his neck as she coils her arms around his middle._

"_Nothing, just some news from Gringotts is all. They've got some emergency there and they need me." He responded suavely._

"_Oh, all right. Well don't be too long, tonight's our anniversary dinner!" She chirped._

"_I haven't forgotten." He answered as he rushed out the door, "I love you!"_

Looking back on it now, maybe he was wrong to try to take things into his own hands.

I miss the years that were erased

I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face

I miss all the little things

"_Mr. Malfoy! How wonderful to see you again!" The shop clerk exclaimed, but his happy mood changes when he sees the obvious glare on his visitor._

"_I need to know where my father is residing." _

"_Your father? I thought he'd been banished from the wizarding world. I could try to-"_

"_Don't try that bollocks with me. I know you still have your connections and I want to know where that damn coward's hiding."_

"… _I' m not certain, but I may have heard some things about him re-taking over Voldemort's old lair." _

"_Which one?"_

_"This old lair's hidden in these hills up by Riddle's old home..."_

Oh how he missed her. How he wished he could turn back the time and enjoy every lasting second with her. He knew what he did was what's right, even though his heart broke in the process.

I never thought that they'd mean everything to me

Yeah, I miss you

And I wish you were here

_She could sense the tension between them. It'd been a week since their anniversary dinner and he's been acting so apathetic .  
_

"_Draco" She called._

"_Yes, 'Mione?" Though he tried to hide the distress laced in his voice, he knew that she knew that he had other things on his mind._

"_If something was wrong, you'd tell me, right?"_

"_Of course." He brushed off the odd question with a troubled smile.  
_

_After a few moments, she pleaded, "Draco, please. I can't take you lying to me. What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing is wrong, love. I just have some issues… with the bank and-"_

"_Draco Malfoy, don't dare use that bullshit with me! I've had enough. This past week, you've acted so paranoid and quiet. Your manager called me the other day and asked why you weren't at work. But you've been coming and going as if you are working!! You know you can tell me anything. So why haven't you?"_

"_It's complicated… I can't-"_

"_Try me."_

"_I don't think this is going to work out… I think we need to end this"_

_She didn't respond, she just sat there, her eyes flickering with confusion._

"_There's someone else" He continued._

_"What are you saying? That you've been cheating on me? Draco, I can see right through your lie. There's something else going on and I-"_

He gritted his teeth and held back tears. He didn't want it to come to this…"You what? You think I'm lying to you about this? You honestly think I could stay in love with a filthy mudblood when I could have anyone in the world?"

"_Draco… I know there's something else going on-"_

_"Open your eyes, __**Hermione. **__I think you need to stop lying to yourself."_

_She was about to bite another comment, but she paused. She didn't understand and as much as she didn't want to believe him, tears were threatening to pour out. Not because of his confession, but the fact that he would lie to her face about something he's trying so hard to keep from her.  
_

_He continued, "I find it amusing how you're the smartest witch in the world and yet you're foolish and blind enough to believe everything I've said to you for the past year. Pathetic mudblood."_

_She couldn't take it. Her mind doubted itself now, 'What if he was telling the truth?' She needed to get out of there; to clear her head, to cry. She shook her head, closed her eyes and apparated out of their apartment and unknowingly out of his life._

_It was the best he could do. He knew she could see through his lies, but he got her to leave. He had a chance now, to pack up and leave her life forever. _

_He whispered a spell to wrap his belongings up and sat down to write her a letter._

I feel the beating of your heart

I see the shadows of your face

Just know that wherever you are

Yeah, I miss you

And I wish you were here

Here he is now, in the midst of countryside Austria. He always loved the countryside. It was full of simplistic beauty. It reminded him of her. His one and only love. Her, the one who made his life worth living. He loved the idea of being in somewhere new where he could start over. He couldn't help, but stare up at the sky and smile. He was a free man now. He was finally free. Free of his past, his burdens and his father.

_He moved stealthily against the outside walls of his father's current residency. The front gate was wide open, as if expecting him. He knew what he had to do. He had to stop his father from bringing the world back into the chaos Voldemort had once plunged the world into. As he snuck into the mansion, he knew there was no turning back._

_He knew his father was waiting for a duel._

_Lucius stood there with a proud and confident look on his face._

"_Well, well. Draco. What a lovely surprise, this visit."_

_Draco didn't respond._

"_Giving me the silent treatment now? I always thought we'd had a great bond."_

"_The bond never lasted, __**father**__. Not after killing Mother and not after attempting to murder me. You were a coward to try to sneak into Hogwarts while I was sleeping to try to kill me. You pathetic, coward dog. You never deserved anything. I hope this night ends with your slow death."_

"_Draco, you've got some nerve to insult me under my roof. I suppose the usual punishment then? A few whippings and beatings. Remember the good old days?"_

_And with that, Lucius threw a Crutatious curse at him._

_Draco, with his fast reflexes, barely dodged it and cursed, "Bloody coward!" _

"_What can I say? I'm not a completely changed man." _

_The slaughter continued on, to the point where Draco was nearly blacking out from the pain and Lucius struggling to keep his good eye open._

"_What say we finish this as men? No wands. Just hand combat."_

_Draco grunted his approval and tossed his wand next to his father's._

_They became a blur of hands and feet. Draco delivering a massive kick into his Lucius's stomach and punching him upside his chin. Lucius fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering. _

"_Learned some new tricks, haven't you, boy?"_

"_Fuck you." Draco spat. _

_Lucius glared at him and lunged for his wand._

_It took Draco a minute to realize what his scheming father had just done. But it was too late, for Lucius had begun reciting a chant which threw Draco into a seizing fit. Draco knew what it was; he'd been through this curse as a boy and knew how to retaliate. He closed his eyes and ignored the pain coursing through every fiber of his being. Finally when he could regain thinking, he swiftly pulled out a dagger and jumped at his father. They struggled for a few minutes until Draco managed to get a good stab into his father's leg._

_With his father down blinded from pain, Draco got to his feet and stared down at him. He wanted to say something but just by looking into his father's cold eyes, he knew there was nothing to say. There was no point. This man never cared for him and only set out to enjoy the pain of others. Delivering a speech to the heartless being lying beneath him wouldn't give Draco closure. He wanted it to be over, swift and clean. He whispered "Avada Kedavra" and took his leave. That was his plan, execute the death and leave no regrets behind. He was free. _

But not free of her. Never.

I miss the years that were erased

I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face

I miss all the little things

I never thought that they'd mean everything to me

Yeah, I miss you

And I wish you were here

_Hermione returned to the apartment after that upsetting night. _

_She'd spent the night at Ginny's, crying her eyes out in confusion and hurt. Ginny managed to calm her down and told her to get some rest and go see Draco in the morning, She'd suggested that yes, he did have something to hide but there was no use stressing when he wouldn't give her an answer._

_She looked around the apartment and her mind went into a frenzy when she realized his things were gone. _

'_Was it true?! Was he cheating on me?? Did he leave me?' She tore through the apartment to find something. Anything, a letter perhaps. Nothing. He'd left without a word. _

'_Wait, what's this?' She'd come upon a blank white envelope. _

_Inside, it read, _

_Hermione, _

_I love you. _

_All will be explained when an owl comes within the next few days._

_With all my love,_

_Draco_

_She waited. She knew that he knew what he was doing, whatever it was. Her rational side told her to stay put and not go tearing through London looking for him, if he was still even in England. A few days passed and finally an owl knocked on her window. She rushed to meet it and a manila envelope dropped in her hands._

_Her hands trembled as she tore it open._

_The parchment read,  
_

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry to have left you. I'm sorry to have lied to you. I'm sorry for what you might have gone through since I left. But trust me when I say that this was for your own good._

_I know you want the truth. I never had an affair. I'm sorry for hurting you with my words but it was what I had to do to get you to leave. I found out my father returned to the wizarding world and I went to find him. He threatened me, saying he'd make me suffer by making you suffer first. I couldn't let that happen. So I left you and if you're reading this now, that means I've rid the world of my father. He's gone for good and as much as I wish I could return to you, I can't. Killing my father was the only way to ensure your safety, but now I'm made a target for all former death eaters who followed my father. Please try to understand that I love you but I realize we can never be together. My father's followers will keep coming after me now and I can't let you get hurt. Just know that I love you. And I miss you. I hope you move on, my love. For I cannot give you the love you deserve. _

_Until the end of eternity,_

_Draco  
_

_Tears streamed down her face and heartbroken sobs wrenched from deep inside. _

So far away from where you are

These miles have torn us worlds apart

And I miss you

Somewhere in a mess of blank landscapes and stars, Draco looks up at the sky and weeps tears for his love lost.

And he whispers to the stars,

"I miss you

And I wish you were here"

* * *

Thank you for your time.

No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome.

Reviews are nice(:


End file.
